Modales a la Mesa
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN -Bella está determinada a cazar de forma tan pulcra como Edward, ¿pero cómo permanecer limpia cuando ambos siguen siendo superados por la pasión? One-shot Premio de Cami-Vero en el CCC.


**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta one-shot pertenece a ****Justine Lark**** y yo me adjudico su traducción.**

No estoy dando permisos a nadie de subir mis traducciones a ningun foro o blog, sin excepciones.

Notas importantes al final. Gracias a Justine por permitirme realizar la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Modales a la Mesa**

La primera vez que fui a cazar mi hermoso vestido había terminado hecho pedazos. Quedó tan destruido que Edward tuvo que darme su camisa para que me viera presentable.

Las siguientes seis veces fueron casi lo mismo. Yo lo observaba atentamente y hacía lo mejor que podía para tratar de imitar sus elegantes movimientos, pero siempre me las arreglaba para acumular polvo, sangre y rasgones mientras saciaba mi sed.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Me quejé.

"Te lo dije," dijo él con dulzura. "Siglos de práctica."

"No te creo."

"Vale," reconoció con una sonrisa. "Siempre he sido así. Pregúntale a Emmett. Ha estado molestándome por décadas. Es simplemente mi forma de ser. Nadie espera que regreses a casa completamente limpia, incluyéndome a mí. ¿Sabes eso, verdad?"

"¿Acaso te gusta que yo ande toda cochina?" Pregunté con escepticismo.

Él me tomó entre sus brazos. "Me gustas de todas las formas. Eres_ mi_ cochinita."

"¡No tenías que estar de acuerdo con mi descripción!"

"Eres mi adorable y desaliñada esposa," dijo, deslizando su mano dentro del roto recientemente creado al costado de mi camisa. El deseo me envolvió de inmediato.

"Edward," dije con voz temblorosa. "No hagas eso a menos—"

"¿A menos que qué?" Se burló, manteniendo una mirada de fingida inocencia.

"¡A menos que sea en serio!"

"Bella," dijo, su voz acariciando mi nombre tan detenidamente como su mano ahora acariciando mi piel. "Yo _siempre _lo digo enserio."

Eso sí, me ensucié mucho más rodando sobre la tierra antes de que termináramos. Pero igual él.

* * *

Seguí determinada a dominar el arte de cazar, pero nuestra siguiente salida diferente no fue. Una vez más, Edward se veía tan limpio como cuando se había vestido esa mañana, y yo me veía como si hubiera pasado por un huracán. No obstante, regresamos directo a la casa. Yo estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a Reneesme como para detenerme y bañarme antes de que volviéramos a la cabaña

Esperé afuera mientras Rosalie terminaba de alimentarla y Emmett lavaba su tazón y se aseguraba de que no hubiera rastros de sangre que me pudieran molestar. Extendí mis manos hacia Reneesme y ella se acurrucó contra mí mientras yo la cargaba hasta la sala para reunirnos con los demás. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de satisfacción cuando inhalé su deliciosa esencia. Su mano ascendió lentamente por mi mejilla y me pude observar a mi misma. Como estaba cuando dejamos la casa, cuando me veía presentable, y como estaba ahora, con el cabello hecho una selva, una mancha de tierra a través de mi frente y mi ropa indudablemente la peor que se podía usar.

"¡Genial! Exclamé irritada. "¡Reneesme piensa que me veo terrible!"

La serenidad me embargó de inmediato y supe que Jasper había intervenido.

"¡No, no piensa eso!" Me contradijo Edward.

"Vamos, Edward. Fue como un set de fotos de antes y después. Fue como el contraste entre una estrella de cine toda glamurosa en la alfombra roja y recogiendo el periódico en sudadera la mañana siguiente."

"Si, ella notó una diferencia," admitió, riéndose entre dientes. "Tiene curiosidad. Pero no piensa que te veas mal, amor. Nadie lo hace."

Mi familia y mi mejor amigo se apresuraron a confortarme.

"Sabes que aceptaré cualquier excusa para comprarte cosas nuevas."

"Deberías ver como llega a casa Emmett después de agarrarse con un oso."

"Y a todas estas, ¿por qué quieres ser como el Sr. Fastidioso? Yo esperaba que pudieras hacer que él se relajara un poco."

"Bella, tu control es realmente asombroso. El resto vendrá con el tiempo."

"Estamos tan orgullosos de ti," comentó Esme con su esposo.

"Siempre te magullabas cuando eras humana. ¿Qué esperas ahora?" El tono de Jake fue dimisivo. Pero claro, él nunca se esforzaba en arreglar su apariencia. No esperaba que él entendiera mi disgusto.

Edward sonrió ante la muestra de apoyo. "Así que tienes que tomar una ducha después de que vamos a cazar, ¿es eso tan feo? Yo te haré compañía."

A penas tuve tiempo de identificar la pena antes de que Jasper me calmara una vez más.

"Te puedes bañar ahora mismo en el piso de arriba si quieres," sugirió Alice. "Puedo conseguir ropa limpia para ti."

"No, regresemos a la cabaña," se opuso Edward. Emmett pegó una carcajada. Rosalie soltó una risita. Alice sonrió pícara y Edward se giró para mirar enojado a sus hermanos. "¡Párenla ya, todos! Sus pensamientos no son tan chistosos como creen que son. Obviamente ustedes sólo piensan en eso, pero yo no."

Emmett se rió aún más fuerte. "¿Quién le cree? A ver, vamos a contar manos." Nadie se movió. ¿Ni siquiera Carlisle y Esme? Levanté mi ceja en su dirección. Ellos se veían avergonzados y cada uno levantó su mano con muy poco entusiasmo.

"¡De eso es de lo que estaba hablando!" Exclamó Edward enojado. "¡No sé qué sería mejor, estar sólo con mi esposa o alejado de mis hermanos y hermanas!"

Emmett se estaba retorciendo de la risa ahora. Rosalie le pegó en el brazo, sin ningún efecto. "Déjennos tener a Nessie un poco más," suplicó.

"Yo la llevaré camino a casa," ofreció Jake. "¿Qué tal en una hora?"

"Mejor que sean dos," logró decir Emmett entre carcajadas.

Edward gruñó. "¡Son tan infantiles!" los acusó. "Estoy mamado de escucharlos." Sin decir otra palabra o sin esperarme, salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

"Él sí que se toma las cosas en serio, ¿no?" Comentó Jake.

"Oh, ¿apenas lo notas?" Le preguntó Alice.

La mirada de todo el mundo se giró hacia mí. Yo decidí ignorar todo lo que acaba de pasar.

"Bueno," dije alegremente. "Me gustaría refrescarme un poco."

"¿Es así como lo llaman?"

"¡Emmett!" Esme y Rosalie lo regañaron al mismo tiempo.

"Dale un descanso," aportó Jasper. "Fue hija única. No está acostumbrada a nuestra ronda especial de burlas."

"Lo siento, Bella," dijo Emmett arrepentido. "Es que no me puedo resistir. Estaba inspirado."

Suspiré. Reneesme me estaba volviendo a mostrar la salida de Edward, pidiendo una explicación. "Papi simplemente quería un poco de aire fresco," le dije.

"Ve y alcánzalo," me urgió Esme. Ella estiró sus brazos hacia Reneesme. Presioné un beso contra la frente de mi hija cuando se la pasé. Mientras salía por la puerta escuché cómo continuaba la conversación. "Yo pensaba que te había enseñado mejores modales," reprendía Esme.

"No era mi intención ahuyentarlo," dijo Emmett a la defensiva.

"A mí no me escuchas quejándome," dijo Jake. "Ellos se fueron y nosotros todavía podemos jugar con Nessie."

"Él probablemente está escuchando," les recordó Rosalie.

En efecto, Edward no se había alejado demasiado. Me recibió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita. "Él lo lamenta," le dije.

Él rodó sus ojos. "Lo sé, lo escuché." Se veía arrepentido. "Yo mismo me dejé tentar con ese comentario sobre la ducha. No debería dejar que me molestaran, pero es que lo que sale de sus bocas es sólo la punta del iceberg. Ellos sí que saben como presionar mis botones. '¡Ronda especial de burlas!´ ¡Más bien ronda especial de idioteces!

"¿No fue tan malo, o sí?"

"Tu tenías a Jasper de tu lado. ¡Él me dejó expuesto ante los buitres!"

"Aún así," insistí. "No me importa lo que hayan dicho." Él levantó una ceja. "Edward, estoy loca por ti, si ellos quieren molestarme por eso, ¿qué importa?"

Él me abrazó con fuerza. "Bueno, si lo pones así. Puedo lidiar con cualquier cosa que pongan en la mesa también. Después de todo, están en lo cierto. No parezco poder saciarme. Pensé que tu sangre era la cosa más tentadora e irresistible que jamás me había encontrado, pero la forma en que me haces sentir… a penas puedo controlarme."

"Entonces no lo hagas." Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarme, pero mi expresión lo detuvo. "Tal vez debería asearme un poco. ¿Cómo es que terminé con hojas en mi cabello?"

"Como desees," dijo, cambiando la dirección de su beso a mi frente. "La anticipación también se siente bien." Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a la casa, él me haló hacia la habitación. "Te puedes bañar después," declaró. "Me diste ventaja al quitarte todo esto. No esperarás que pase por alto eso."

* * *

Edward propuso que cazáramos de nuevo al día siguiente, mientras mi sed estaba todavía reducida. Él pensaba que cuando estuviera menos desesperada por sangre, podría concentrarme mejor en mis técnicas para agarrar y alimentarme. Me lo demostró de nuevo, atrapando rápidamente a un joven venado y vaciándolo pulcramente. La manada había escapado cuando él atacó pero nos la alcanzamos de nuevo y yo fijé mi objetivo en otro animal de tamaño similar. Los más grandes tendrían más fuerza para liberarse. Lo capturé, consiente de sostenerlo firme y con precisión, de modo que no tuviera espacio para luchar. Posicioné mi boca sobre su cuello, recordando las instrucciones de Edward. _"Tienes que estar lista para beber tan pronto como muerdas. De otra forma, es ahí cuando la sangre sale disparada." _Hundí mis dientes en la suave carne y tragué de inmediato. ¡Estaba funcionando! El venado ya se estaba empezando a debilitar en mis brazos conforme consumía su sangre. _"Cuando terminas, hay sangre que puede escurrirse. Lo mejor es terminársela toda." _Bebí hasta que estuve segura de que mi presa estuvo completamente vacía. La dejé caer y me revisé. Ni una gota de sangre, ni siquiera una mancha de tierra. Y ningún daño a mi ropa.

"¡Edward, lo hice!" Me giré hacia él y quedé fascinada por el amor y el deseo ardiendo en su mirada dorada.

"Bella, eres tan hermosa." Su tono era intenso. Pura pasión engalanada sobre su glorioso rostro. Me sentía atraída hacia él, lentamente, mucho más lentamente de lo que era capaz, pero de manera inevitable. "Tan increíble," suspiró. "Tan sexy." Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y de inmediato la lujuria que nunca estaba ausente se salió de control. Sus manos me sostenían, manoteando, agarrando. Escuché la tela rasgándose y nos separamos, mirando ambos hacia abajo para ver mi blusa hecha tiras. Un poco aún colgando sobre mí y otro poco en su puño. "Lo siento," susurró. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. "Lo siento." Repitió, en un tono de voz diferente, feroz. "No puedo esperar." En segundos, el resto de nuestras ropas yacían desechadas alrededor de nosotros y permitimos que la delirante necesidad nos arrastrara con ella.

* * *

Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando con un balón de fútbol americano afuera de la casa cuando nos acercamos. Por supuesto, ellos notaron que el pecho de Edward estaba desnudo y que yo llevaba puesta su camisa.

"Hey," nos saludó Emmett. "¿Otro caza problemática, Bella?" Su voz y sonrisa eran amables y sinceras. Supuse que el regaño de Esme lo había convencido de ser cordial especialmente con nosotros por al menos un tiempo.

"Si," respondí, sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Algo así." Miré de reojo a Edward. Su expresión completamente serena.

"Pero estás de buen humor," observó Jasper.

"Si, um, puede que me tome un tiempo, pero eso no importa, ¿cierto?"

"No a mí, amor." Dijo Edward inocentemente. ¿Se refería a la caza? ¿O a algo más? Traté de parecer relajada cuando deslicé mis ojos en su dirección una vez más. Él seguía viéndose totalmente tranquilo.

"Simplemente necesitas más práctica." Me animó Jasper.

"Eso es lo que yo le dije." Asintió Edward vigorosamente. "¡Más práctica!" ¿Estaba tratando de ayudarme a pasar este incómodo encuentro con sus hermanos o estaba alimentando a propósito su confusión para molestarme? Su sonrisa se veía un poco incriminatoria a mi parecer, pero ellos no se la pescaron.

Fruncí el ceño levemente, pensando en cómo sería mejor responder. "Voy a seguir tratando tan seguido como sea posible." Dije con cuidado.

"No había nada porqué sentirse incómoda." Me aseguró Jasper. "Todos sabemos que eras una novata."

"Está aprendiendo muy rápido," les informó Edward.

"Sintonízate con tus instintos, Bella," aconsejó Jasper. "Tu cuerpo sabe cómo ir detrás de lo que quiere."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." El tono de Edward era muy serio. Definitivamente, él se estaba asegurando de mantenerme en el centro de esta incómoda situación, prolongando la conversación de apostas. Sus ojos destellaban con malicia.

"Si alguien puede enseñarte, ese es Edward." Dijo Emmett.

Luché por permanecer calmada y seguirle el juego. "Tienes toda la razón. Mis instintos. Y Edward. Eso es todo lo que necesito."

"Estoy listo cuando tu lo estés." Dijo Edward serio.

"Le vas a coger el tiro," me aseguró Emmett.

Edward no pudo contener más la risa. Sus hermanos se quedaron mirándolo confundidos mientras él estallaba en carcajadas. Yo dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Estábamos atrapados.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, este es uno de los dos one-shots que Cami-Vero nos pidieron al ganar el CCC, le pido disculpas a ellas por tardarme tanto en subirlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, chicas!

En cuanto a EaSV, no pude traducir el cap esta semana tampoco, pensé q iba a tener más tiempo libre del que tuve, y es q vamos, todos sabemos que la primera semana no se hace nada, pero bueno, poco sabía porq ya tengo varias cosas programadas t.t, veré cuando lo puedo terminar, Limona ha dicho q se va a tardar un poco con los últimos tres caps por razones personales, así q tampoco hay q estresarnos mucho por eso…

Y creo q eso sería todo, recuerden regalarme un review!

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima ;P


End file.
